


Imperfect

by SarkySquirrel



Series: Writing Prompts & Drabbles [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Basically, Crushes, Cute, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Pancakes, Reader Insert, Sorry Steve, Unrequited Crush, jarvis is a matachmaker, poor steve, reader is shield agent sorta, sad Steve, sad bucky, then happy bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarkySquirrel/pseuds/SarkySquirrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm gonna ask her, I think?" Steve continued. "Should I ask (Y/N) on a date?"<br/>Bucky bit his lip. "Sure, go for it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperfect

You didn't notice the people watching you as you went about your daily business. You lived and worked in Stark Tower, you had for a couple of years now. You were originally recruited by SHIELD to help Steve with his introduction to the21st century, and since then you've just stuck around. No one in the tower seemed to mind in fact they were happy to welcome you.

You kind of became the Avenger's therapist after a while, everyone came to you for advice on how to tackle some everyday problem or  something. You didn't know why, you were just approachable. You couldn't figure out if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Out of all of the newest arrivals - Wanda, Pietro, Vision, Sam and Bucky - the brunette super soldier was the one you got on with the most. Once Steve brought him back to the tower, promising a place to stay and some food to eat, promising safety, Bucky would at first avoid you like the plague.

You didn't take it personally though. He needed time, you understood that.  But his avoidance tactics stopped the day he found you singing early in the morning, making pancakes from scratch. He sat in front of you and watched as you danced to your jam and cracked eggs.

After he ate your pancakes and discovered the delicious taste of you baking skills he started coming to you every time he wanted something to eat.

"Buck, y'listening to me?" Steve pulled Bucky out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Sorry Stevie." Bucky shook his head and straightened his back.

"I'm gonna ask her, I think?" Steve continued. "Should I ask (Y/N) on a date?"

Bucky bit his lip. "Sure, go for it." Bucky knew Steve had a thing for you. But he too had a crush on you. Only he figured that after everything that he'd done since the forties, you'd never fall for him. Steve deserved happiness, Bucky just wasn't sure he wanted Steve to have it with you.

"You sure? Think she'll say yes?"

"You're a catch, Steve. Any woman would be happy to have ya." Bucky smiled softly, glancing to where you sat with headphones in working on some SHIELD paperwork. He watched as you bit your lip absently, and pick up your mug of tea, sipping at the hot beverage.

When Steve stood up to talk to you, Bucky slipped out of the room as quickly as he could. He didn't want to see you accept Steve. He wanted you himself.

\----

"Hey (Y/N)."

You pulled your earphone out of your ear as Steve approached. "Hi, Steve, what's up?"

"I wanted to ask you something." He started. "I, uh Would you like to go out on a date? With me. Tonight."

"Oh, uh Steve. I'm sorry. It's not that I don't like you it's just I, uh, not like that."You put your pen down. "Hey, I'm happy to go out with you anywhere, but only as friends." You smiled softly.

"Oh." Steve replied with a hint of sadness in his voice, "I'm happy you were straight with me."

"I'm sure I can set you up with someone nice though." You smiled. "If you like?"

"Hmm, sure. If you know anyone who'd be happy to spend time with me." He joked.

"Steve, you're a catch. Any woman would be happy to have ya."

"Just not you." He stated.

"Just not me." You agreed, before glancing around the room. "Where's Bucky gone?"

Steve turned to see his friend wasn't sitting where he was before. Jarvis pitched in at that point. "Captain Rogers, Natasha is requesting your assistance at SHIELD."

"Alright, thanks Jarvis." Steve replied to the disembodied voice. "I'll see you later then (Y/N)."

"Bye Steve." You winced slightly at Steve's crushed look as the elevator doors slid closed.

"Barnes is in the gym, (Y/N)." Jarvis let you know.

"It's like you can read my mind, J." You stood up and walked off to the gym, calling out a thank you to the AI.

\--------------

Bucky was seriously beating the punching bags as you strolled into the gym. He was alone, thankfully, and you announced your presence before you surprised him and he freaked out. It was something Tony had done before and ended up with a broken nose.

"Hey Bucky." You smiled as you stood on the mats behind him. "How you doing?"

"Come to rub it in huh?" He gritted out.

"What?" You replied, shocked at the anger in his voice. "Rub what in?"

"Doesn't matter." He murmured and punched the bag again.

You weren't giving up. "Rub what in, Bucky?" You took a step forward, and placed a hand on his flesh shoulder. It must have been a reflex, because he spun in his heel and made to punch you, stopping himself before he did any harm. "Is this about Steve?"

"He deserves to be happy. You deserve him." Bucky walked away, towards the elevator.

"Maybe I don't want him."

Bucky stopped dead in his tracks.

"Maybe I have a thing for a certain brunette from the forties." You rubbed your arm subconsciously. You had been harbouring a crush on the ex-assassin for a long while now. It was why you declined Steve's offer.

BUcky turned around, and watched as you approached cautiously.

"Maybe you should have stuck around for a little longer." You smiled softly.

"Maybe." He agreed, before pulling you close and kissing you, his lips soft against your own. HIs tongue darted across your own as you both tested your waters. You hand cradled his neck carefully, stroking the thin hairs at the base of his neck. "Wow."

"Maybe I never want that to stop." You grinned as Bucky pulled you into a hug.

"There's no doubt about that." He murmured into your skin. "I'm in love with you. I have been since you made me pancakes."

"Why didn't you say anything?" You replied back.

"Because Steve fancied you. And I figured that out of the two of us, of course you'd pick him. He's perfect."

"He's not perfect." You argued, before considering it. "Okay maybe he is perfect. But I don't want perfect. I want you. Imperfect. Like me." You kissed his cheek. "Alright?"

"Yeah. I can do imperfect." He smiled, linking your hands as you strolled out of the gym together.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr Prompt "Imagine Bucky hiding his feelings for you from Steve because he knows he too has fallen for you."  
> Enjoy and feel free to comment, I really appreciate it! :)


End file.
